Heartless
by Lovelyridz
Summary: Story of teenage best friends studying in same college ...All of them planned to go on a trip for weeks outside town...what happens when one of them is killed..?who is the killer..?whom they should trust and whom they shouldn't..? they used to live a normal life until it was turned into a game..a game of Trust, Betrayal Love Pain...and BLOOD


**Summary : Story of teenage best friends studying in same college ...All of them planned to go on a trip for weeks outside town...what happens when one of them is killed..?who is the killer...? whom they should trust and whom they shouldn't..? they used to live a normal life until it was turned into a game..a game of Trust, Betrayal ,Love, Pain...and BLOOD**

* * *

**Heartless**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 1

She opened her eye pecking through one she turned her head around and saw Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie, Katherine and Lexi who were covering themselves specially their eyes with the help of an blanket same way she was..they all were watching 'Nightmare on Elm Street' it was Rebekah plan to do movie night at her place because she thought watching a horror movie will be an good idea.. At least that's what they all thought.. Rebekah screamed when the freddy face was shown on screen, his burn face and knife hands were so creepy that they knew they won't be sleeping at all at night at least not alone. as soon as Rebekah screamed everyone screamed back to back holding eachtoher tightly, it was Lexi who went running towards the TV to switched it off.. She kept her hands on her hip giving everyone a glare while girls just sign in relief, releasing the breath they were holding

"I think we should stop watching horror movie" Lexi said taking a seat beside Caroline on sofa..She pointed her finger at Rebekah "If you plan something like this us, believe me I'll make Nightmare on Mystic Streets" Lexi warned earning a giggle from everyone..Rebekah nodded innocently

"I guess your right" she said giving everyone a silent nod but gave Caroline a winkle when no one was watching.

"Vacation sucks I miss college.." Rebekah pouted as she stamp her foot in frustration.. bonnie roll her eyes as she stood making her way towards the table were her phone was kept

"ohh come on, you and college are like hell and heaven.." Bonnie said scoffing a little " and we all know that it's not the college your missing" Bonnie said as she looked at Rebekah who was looking at her in confuse.. "It's some one in it that you're missing" Bonnie teased smirkling at her..Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but Katherine whistle made her stop

"aahhhh Our Bon Bon is getting mature huh..?" Katherine winkle at Bonnie for which Bonnie just shake her head "OMG I'm so proud of you, You're learning so much from me" Katherine said keeping her hand on her heart as she fake some emotion..Everyone roll their eyes at her..

"Its not something you should be proud about plus she is been childish .. I don't miss anyone" Rebekah said scoffing at the girls as she brush her hairs

"Come on, Rebekah we know that you like Matt so please could you stop acting like we don't know.."Caroline rolled her eyes at her but still gave her a smile

"Bekah don't act like you don't care..we all know that how much you like him..and your just afraid to tell him.." Elena said smiling at her ..Rebekah looked at everyone opening her mouth to argue but she knew it's wasn't worth it and she knew her secret atleast what she thought is secret is out now.. She looked at everyone giving them a small smile as she shake her head

"How can I tell him that I like him when he doesn't even look at me..? What if he rejects me..?" Rebekah said sadly...

"hey don't be sad now sugar...come here.." Caroline said opening her arms for Rebekah..Rebekah smile as she stood making her way towards Caroline as she leaned herself in Caroline arms hugging her tightly.. Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah Katherine, Lexi all five of them as been friends from sandbox...The bond we had was different than any other group of friends, They were inseparable, almost like like sisters..

"You will be fine..Matt would be crazy enough to reject you..." Caroline said hugging Rebekah tightly in her arms..she smiled when she felt Bekah leaned in her touch

"And if he rejects you..We all will throw eggs on him" Bonnie said coming closer to Rebekah and Caroline as she envelop them in a hug

"Yea I totally agree" Every one said coming closer and hugging them as well..

"How can I live without you guys.." Rebekah said wiping away her tears as she looked at everyone, it was true she didn't knew how she could have live in this town without this girls, this girls were everything to her ..they were her life ..

"ohh you can't...and you won't get any pretty bombshell like us ever " Katherine winkle at her teasingly while everyone chuckled but nodded.. they all sat together eating chips, gossiping..talking about boys.. It was Rebekah cell phone that interrupted them

"Wait a second my brother just messaged me" Rebekah said..

"Which one?" Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie asked at the same time...Rebekah sign frustration as she looked at them

"I don't understand how can you guys fell for my brothers..they are just so annoying" She scoffed at us as she continued reading her message

" Yea Yea we know that.. now can you just read the message" Bonnie said moving her fingers in gesture telling Rebekah to read the message

"We could say the same thing for matt" Katherine said earning a dead glare from Rebekah..but Katherine just blow kiss at her as a sorry which Bekah accepted happily..

"Is the message important...?" Elena asked rolling her eyes at the girls who were forgetting about the message.. Rebekah shrugged her shoulder murmuring 'depends'

"It's says..._we boys planned for a week trip outside town..Are you girls in..? From Smart Kol "_Bekah read out the message out loud.. scoffing at the end of the message..

"smart my ass" she murmummed earning a glare from Bonnie.. but Rebekah held her hands in defense as she shrugged her shoulder...

"So reply him that we are in.." Katherine said looking at her nails.. after few seconds she looked up from her nails looking at everyone and saw them staring at her with an eyebrow rose

"What..?" she asked..

"Don't you think you should ask everyone whether they want to go or not..?" Lexi asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.. Caroline shake her head at the girls she knew that they won't be making decision any time soon. So she kept her head on Lexi lap and her legs on Katherine lap murmuring songs within herself

"ohh come on its a great plan babes..and I think we all will get a chance to talk to our crush more..I mean get to know him more.." Katherine said looking at everyone.. she kept her hand on Caroline feet and started massaging it.. Everyone shake their head

"Nope" they said reunion.. Katherine looked at them sadly

"Why…? Please guys .. it was almost an year that we haven't been anywhere and I really want us girls to go on a trip" Katherine said sadly as she looked at everyone..everyone knew what was she implying when she said that they haven't been on any trip for a year's.. Caroline stopped murmuring as she opened her eyes looking at Katherine

"Okay" She said ... Katherine turned to look at Caroline as her smile got widen

"Really..?" she asked.. Caroline smile widely nodding her head at Katherine.. Katherine yelled in excitement as she jumped on Caroline hugging her tightly.. Lexi yelled in pain because as Caroline was sleeping on her lap and now that Katherine jumped on her like lady Tarzan her thighs were starting to get hurt because of their weight.. Katherine held Caroline in her arms as she sat on the couch making Caroline sat besides her in her arms..

"Now that my Carebear is ready.. What about you guys..?" Katherine asked looking at everyone with an hope.. everyone was about to say something to argue but they stop when they saw Caroline who was whispering something in Katherine ear's.. and giggled at what katherine said in returned .. all looked at Caroline who was smiling.. the smile that they always want her to carry with herself.. Bonnie looked at Rebekah giving her a smile as she nodded..

"Okay" everyone said making Caroline and Katherine look at them.. Katherine eyes got widen in excitements..

"Really..?" she asked.. everyone gave her a nod.. she screamed in happiness and started jumping up and down.. She pulled Caroline with her and started jumping..Everyone chuckled at them but soon enough started dancing too.. Rebekah messaged Kol about the girls been ready for the plans.. and rolled her eyes when kol replied 'Ofcourse you girls would, how can you girls can stay away from kol the handsome' she scoffed at her brother reply an showed it to Bonnie who blush.. They all decided to watch ' The Notebook' yet again as they cuddle themselves on the couch.. it was past midnight when they decided to call it a night, and slept still in eachother arms peacefully .. only thing going on their mind was _trip alone with the person I like_

Caroline woke up from the lights coming through window..she growled pulling over the sheets covering her face...but soon enough her covers were been snatched...

"Wake up bear" she heard Lexi saying as she pushed myself into the pillow avoiding the light coming through window..

"Go away" Caroline hissed snatching the sheets back covering her face...she didn't hear anyone voice..._ummm maybe now i could sleep..._she thought but the thought was washed away soon as someone jumped on her..._maybe not_...

"You thought that I would leave huh...come on Care get up.." Lexi said before Caroline could say anything someone else jumped on her...

"Carebear get up" Katherine said making Caroline get sandwich between her and lexi..

"Is it jump-on-Caroline-day..?" Caroline hissed at them..

"No" both said laughing at her..

"Get up care...you don't wanna look like shit right when klaus would came..?" Kat asked...Caroline eyes got widen as she jumped from their grip...running towards bathroom...

"What..? Klaus is coming..? Why..? When..? Why didn't you guys woke me up early" She yelled at them...

"Come on care don't tell me you forgot...?" lexi asked..Caroline looked at her confuse.

"Yesterday we decided to say yes...? To boys..? For trip..? For an week..? Outside town..?" Kat said raising an eyebrow at me at each sentence..Caroline eyes widen at them..

"OMG how I could that...shit shit shit I have to pack.." she said as she started getting worried , she started running towards her closet..but was being held by Kat..

"Hey hey slow down tiger...I already packed your stuff..don't worry just have a bath..changed yourself into something in which Klaus can't keep his eyes off" Kat said smirkling at the last part.. Caroline smiled as she hugged both of them

"Thank you.." Caroline said while rushing towards bathroom door...she quickly had a bath changed myself into tanktop, jeans, jacket and denim shorts...she made my way towards kitchen to see what was in breakfast but she saw only Elena in there...

"Hey where is everyone..?" Caroline asked while Elena just fed her an cookie...

"Bonnie is having a bath while Lexi and Kat are getting ready...and Klaus stopped by early to pick up Bekah so she could pack her stuff up..." Elena said..Caroline literally chocked her cookiee..

"Whaatt..? Klaaus camee herrre..?" she asked still chocking as Elena rubbed her back..and handed her a tissue with the other hand ...

"Yea he did...he came and waited outside the front door for Rebekah then he went as soon as Rebekah came,.." Elena said..a wave of disappointment pass over Caroline..

"So he din't asked for me..?" Caroline asked playing with the glass of the milk Elena handed her..

"No he didn't care..but he was looking around as if he wanted himself to be lucky to see you...I wanted to tell him that your asleep but it would have been awkward for him..so I told him that except me everyone is sleeping..he just nodded smiling at me..then bekah came then he went...blah blah blah blah.." she said poking Caroline with her elbow.. Caroline blushed thinking about how Klaus was maybe searching for her ..before Carolinecould say anything...Everyone came downstairs wearing shorts with t-shirts an jacket...

"Well we all look sexy...but why is care looking like a tomato..?" Kat asked looking at us curiously..while she took a sip of Elena's coffee...

"Well Klaus stopped by early to pick up Rebekah so that she could pack her stuff..Klaus was looking around hoping that he could see our lovely Caroline face .." Elena explained grinning like a cat..

"Awww that's cute" Kat said poking Caroline ribs as she kissed her on cheeks...

"Shutup your just upset" Caroline said to Kat..

"Why would I be upset because of Klaus..?" Kat asked Caroline totally been confuse

"ohh not about Klaus but upset because it was Klaus who came instead of Elijah.." Caroline said winkling at her...as soon as she heard Elijah name she started blushing..trying to hide her face in her curls..

"wel wel who is looking like a tomato now..?" Caroline asked

"katherine is.." everyone yelled while tickling her..she escaped from their grip and went to bedroom..she came back later hitting them all with pillow ...they all brought each pillow for them and started hitting each other..soon enough the feathers from pillow flow all over kitchen...Lexi turned on the music...playing teenage dream with high volume making them all dance, sing, pillow fight...Caroline jumped on Katherine as she spin her around...soon enough Lexi jumped on Caroline too

"_you make me feel like im living a teenage dream"_they all sang along with kety perry...smiling, and grinning like idiots...Caroline hit Katherine with an pillow so hard that it made her fall on her bum _ouch. _Katherine murmure as she rubbed her bum.. she stood sending Caroline a dead glare...

"I'm going to kill you" she yelled an giggled running behind Caroline...Caroline ran away from kitchen towards the living room...kat following her behind...Caroline looked back at her Katherine as she stuck her tongue at her...

"You can't catch me katty" Caroline said while looking back at her..._ohhh yea_...Caroline ran towards the front door but as soon as she opened it she stopped dead in my track when she saw that on the opposite side of the door all the Mikaelson's were standing...Bekah who was about to knock, Klaus who was standing right in front of her, staring at her with his eyebrow raised...before Caroline could say anything Katherine jumped on her back yelling _gotcha my bear_her sudden weight made Caroline off balance making her fall on klaus…three of them fell down on the porch with a who was on his back as Caroline fell on his chest making Katherine fall on Caroline Back…Caroline hide her face in Klaus neck as she fell..she felt him holding her tightly towards him while Katherine did the same...Caroline looked up at him and saw him staring right back at her..their faces were inches close , she could feel his breath on her lips...he moved his hands towards her hairs that were falling down on his face.. he slowly pushed her hairlock behind her ear

"You okay...?" Klaus asked in worried tone..she could feel his thumbs slightly brushing her cheeks when he placed my hair locks behind her ear..before she could say anything..

"ohhh she is more than fine" Katherine grinned at both of them ...for a second they actually forget that even Katherine was still there

"Kat get off me.." Caroline hissed slowly

"But why..? I'm loving here...i hardly get a chance to stay on your back bear.." Kat said innocently but Caroline knew her better then that , she knew Katherine wanted her and Klaus to be close..and for which she was kinds succeeding in it.. Caroline smiled shyly at Klaus as she looked at Kat

"Kat" Caroline hissed at her...Katherine knew Caroline better than anyone else she knew it was better sweet Caroline then angry Caroline...Katherine rolled her eyes as she started getting off Caroline back and helping Caroline to stand too.. Caroline gave her hand to Klaus as soon as she stood.. Klaus looked at her hand than at Caroline , without thinking twice he held it and stood

"Thanks" Klaus said still not letting go of Caroline hand...They both stared at eachother for while until it was Rebekah voice that made them apart.. they turned an saw that in their whole falling process all the other Mikaelson's went inside the house

"What the fuck just happened when I was gone...?" Rebekah yelled as soon as she stepped inside..They all look around and saw that all living room and kitchen was filled with feathers..Bonnie was lying on ground on her back with Lexi sitting on her back and Elena hitting them with pillow blowing more of feathers...Caroline and Katherine stare at eachother..the music was so loud that the girls didn't heard Rebekah..they were so enjoying themselves that they seems to be in their own world..all the Mikaelson's were standing near the wall were wearing equal amount of wide grin whhile Rebekah looked pissed..Bekah didn't liked at all when anyone mess the house..she likes to keep it clean...Caroline went over the girls pulling them off from each others back while Katherine turned off the music..

"Hey why did you turned it off...turned it back on..." they yelled...Caroline turned her head towards the door were the Mikaelson's were standing. Girls turned their head and stop dead at the sight in front of them.. they stand straight brushing off the feathers from their clothes .katherine came an stand beside everyone while they looked at Rebekah who was pissed

"she look kinda pissed" Bonnie whispered at them.

"Yes I"m pissed..who was behind all of this...?" Rebekah growled at girls..they looked at ground Caroline pointed her finger at Katherine.

"You gotta be kidding me" she snarled..Caroline looked at her wondering what she is talking about when she saw that each one of them was pointing fingers at each other...Caroline pointing towards Katherine..Katherine pointing towards Caroline..Elena towards Lexi..while Lexi at Bonnie...they all smiled at eachother...

"You girls are sooo mess.." Rebekah yelled while making her way towards girls..she snatched the pillow which was in Caroline hand...before Caroline could recall what's happening she started hitting us with Caroline pillow as she laughed..they all looked at her in shock until they all started pillow fighting again...Lexi turned on the music as they all started pillow fighting her again

All the Mikaelson's guys stand near the wall staring at the girls while they all were dancing and singing and laughing. All three of them grinned happily when they saw the girls laughing. Caroline saw from her corner of the eyes Klaus was staring at her.. as their eyes locked they gave eachother a shy smile but soon enough Caroline distraction was used my Katherine as a advantage as she started hitting Caroline with an pillow...

"Wow...I think during our trip we guys should try pillow fighting with our girls.." Kol said grinning like a cat...Klaus and Elijah rolled their at their brother while Elijah hit his back of the head...

"There are not our girls Kol.." Elijah said ...Kol rolled his eyes at him. .._always so moral_

"They soon will be brother.." Kol said patting Klaus and Elijah back...


End file.
